


All About This

by Rex501st



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angela is Baby, F/F, First Dates, Fluff, Meet-Cute, Petfic, Self-Doubt, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22745530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rex501st/pseuds/Rex501st
Summary: Mercy Kaffeehaus is where Angela can be her best. Until one rainy day...
Relationships: Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Comments: 10
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

It was an overcast and rainy day. The whole week had been full of rain, which signified that fall had officially arrived. The city seemed to take on a life of its own when fall began. Shops got in the mood and decorated accordingly, pedestrians relaxed and let things happen as opposed to making things happen, and even the streams of summer insects seemed to navigate away from the change in temperature. These changes continued on around her while Angela dutifully observed it all from behind her counter. The Mercy Kaffeehaus sat along a nice street with a few other local shops that included a florist, a tattoo parlor and a pet supply shop. Angela was the most recent tenant on the block but the introduction of the coffee shop was a welcome addition. She’d been at it for over a year when she decided it was time to move away from home and the unfortunate memories that lingered. 

While the change in the weather eased some people's attitudes, the one thing that was a constant was the need for a freshly brewed cup of coffee. Angela prided herself on her recipes and had quickly become a favorite spot of the locals. She had been very careful when first starting out to keep things simple and to ease into the new surroundings. There was no sense in upsetting the applecart when it came to the rest of the businesses on the street. Luckily the other shops embraced her with open arms and that was without even tasting her coffee. Angela stuck as close as possible to the European  _ cafe _ style as she could with Mercy Kaffeehaus, but the never-pausing-for-a-minute lives of North Americans did mean that she had to adapt. Luckily her drinks seemed to be crowd pleasers.

Angela could practically schedule her day around her regulars. Mike with the iced mocha, Siobhan from the flower shop with the extra hot large black, and then Jonas from the pet store with an americano. The highlight of her day was always when the tan-skinned woman with the adorable golden retriever stopped in for a vanilla latte. Due to allergies dogs weren’t allowed inside the restaurant but the space in front on the sidewalk was shaded by the awning and had a post to tie leashes to. For the past few months, the woman had come in to get her beverage while walking her pup on Mondays and Thursdays. Angela wasn’t sure what she did for work or anything but those two days seemed to be her free times. 

Every time she came in, Angela’s heart would flutter. The woman was gorgeous. A tall and athletic build that showed off well defined muscle, black hair that fell almost to her shoulders, and a tattoo below her right eye that appeared to be of Egyptian origin. Her voice was clear and deep, which contrasted with the brightness with which she spoke. All these months making her coffee and Angela had still not been able to admit to herself that she had a massive crush on Fareeha Amari.

It had been just another regular Thursday morning, customers eager to get the week over with and begin their weekends, when Fareeha walked into the shop, dropping her umbrella in the bin at the door. She had tied her fluffy canine up outside and ordered the same vanilla latte as usual. Despite malking Fareeha coffee two days a week for three straight months, Angela had been unable to get past the stage of generic small talk. Whether it was out of fears of her past or something else entirely, her unconscious self would not let her open up to Fareeha. 

“Good morning, Fareeha,” she remarked with a cheerful smile despite the dismal weather outside. Angela was dressed in a simple orange sweater hidden behind a large white apron and a pair of well-worn jeans.

“Morning, Angela,” Fareeha smoothly responded knowing she didn’t need to verbalize her drink order since Angela already knew it. 

“I wasn’t sure if you were still going to make it in today. With the rain and all,” Angela said as she gestured outside to the cloudy skies. 

“Rain or shine, Sam needs to get his energy out,” Fareeha laughed in reply. Angela had heard that laugh plenty of occasions before but today it hit her differently.

“Oh mein Gott! I can’t believe I’ve never asked you what your dog’s name was...”

“It’s okay,” smiled Fareeha. “I’m sure you see plenty of others stop by with dogs of their own.”

Angela stepped behind the large espresso machine to continue making Fareeha’s drink and she was glad for the cover it provided so she didn’t have to show the blush that was covering her cheeks. Fareeha was in fact right, but all Angela wanted to do was to tell her that she was different. That she was beautiful. That no one else brightened up her days like she could by just ordering a latte. 

Fareeha side-stepped along the counter with Angela as she grabbed the vanilla cream. “Would you like to come out and meet him?”

The world seemed to stand still around her. Her stomach felt as if it would drop out of her body as her heart hammered in her chest. Angela couldn’t believe what she had just heard. Until a familiar voice sounded from the back of her mind. _She doesn’t mean it. It was just more small talk. There’s no way she would want to get to know someone like you._ _Erbärmlich._ Angela shook her head, dispelling the nasty voice that had plagued her for years. She was not small. She was not weak. She was not pathetic. The woman in front of her had displayed nothing but genuine kindness in her actions the past few months. 

Angela deserved happiness.

“I would love to! He looks adorable everytime you come in,” Angela answered as she finished putting together Fareeha’s drink. As she handed it over to Fareeha, she let her second-in-command know that she would be stepping out for a bit. She pulled on her jacket and joined Fareeha on the other side of the counter. 

“Hah! I haven’t ever seen you step away from that counter in all the months I’ve been coming here,” Fareeha remarked. Angela made note of the way Fareeha’s smile widened as she followed her out the front door. 

Sam stood at attention as Fareeha knelt down to untie his leash and he returned the favor by giving her a slobbery kiss. She giggled and in reaction and Angela wanted to melt into the sidewalk from the sound. “Sam, meet Angela! She’s the one who makes Mommy her “Walking Juice” every time.”

Angela held back a giggle of her own after hearing Fareeha’s baby talk for Sam. She held out her hand, offering it to the pup so he could give her a sniff. After a quick whiff, he began licking at her hand, clearly pleased that she smelled so nice. “Hello, Sam!” she greeted him as he sat down leaning against her leg, a sign that he wanted to be pet which she generously did. “You are such a handsome boy!”

It didn’t take long for Angela to realize Fareeha was staring at her. A smile on her lips. Eyes filled with adoration. 

“Fareeha,” Angela said as she turned her attention to her crush. “Would you like to go out for dinner with me?”

Fareeha showed no hesitation in her answer. “Nothing would make me happier.” 

Angela could barely contain the grin that appeared on her face. She had done it! “It’s a date,” she confirmed with a glorious voice.

“See you soon, Angela,” Fareeha smiled as she gathered Sam’s leash and began to lead him away.

“You too!” Angela exclaimed as the dog and owner continued down the street.

Walking back into the shop, Angela practically floated back behind the counter, counting down the hours until she would see Fareeha again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's artwork I commissioned from [Ribkadory on tumblr](https://ribkadory.tumblr.com/) based off this fic!

**Author's Note:**

> Coffeeshop AU cause why not
> 
> let me know if you liked it! 
> 
> title is from the song by [spring.fall.sea](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=csc9hpSjca4)
> 
> find me on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/mike_audette)


End file.
